User talk:Solar Dragon/Archive 1
Welcome! User Group Change I would be happy to update your status on the Wiki, although due to the fact I have not been online recently I have forgotten how to do it (doesn't seem very professional :D) so if you like I can pass your request on to someone else. Jordan.dodsworth 18:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I have upgraded your status to Administrator - I think that is the same, my memory is terrible but hopefully I will get to know stuff again now that I hope to be here a bit more often =D Welcome to the team Jordan.dodsworth 19:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Administration Discussion I have been looking at our Administration page and we have a few inactive administrators, and since returning I believe it is important to update this - would you have any objections to the deletion of any of the links? - I will place a message which will allow past admins to regain their rank if they ever return. - opinions please. Jordan.dodsworth 22:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I like that idea. It allows for a fresh start. Joey - Talk 00:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your input Joeyaa, will just wait for Solar Dragon to approve the change before we put it into effect. Jordan.dodsworth 09:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Go on then. Do it. Solar Dragon 15:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) The change has been implemented - thanks for your opinions regarding this. Jordan.dodsworth 17:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Voting System This looks brilliant - well planned out - it will surely help with any future deletions Brilliant work :D The To-Do List I have spent a couple of days quietly wondering around the Wiki and have established a special section for people to view and add things that need to be cleaned up / added / played with which I call The To-Do List I am just popping a message here to ask you to check it out - to add your own ideas to it or just to find something you might like to sink your teeth into alongside the other brilliant edits you are doing at the moment (at the moment it only contains bigger jobs) Thanks Jordan.dodsworth 00:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey Solar Dragon, I was wondering about this wiki's future. I would love to get this wiki really hoping and I think it would be best if we all could have a long discussion about it and future changes. Do you know about IRC? It is a chatroom based place where we can talk in real time and it allows for easy discussion between multiple people. And thus, I'd love for you to join me there so that we all can discuss it with ease, please meet me on IRC if possible. The channel would be ##Joeyaa on irc.freenode.net and information on accessing IRC in general can be found here. Thanks! Joey - Talk 02:46, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :OK then, give me a link to the Futurama's IRC and I will join you there. Solar Dragon 05:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Go here and type in your username (or any other nickname you want) and then type in '#Joeyaa' in the channel box (without the single quotes). Cheers! Joey - Talk 07:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Just had to download Java but am fine now. What time will you be on? Solar Dragon 15:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm always on. I'm on now too, just join that channel and 'Joeyaa: PING'. Thanks! Joey - Talk 04:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I shall have a good go Jordan.dodsworth 20:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Im there but all I am getting is Bots and stuff - Jordan.dodsworth 20:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion of file hey i made this to show my devotion for futurama and the relation between megg and zoidberg because everybody hates them like meg he has emotional problems so take it off--Phillip J. Fry 15:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Code I'm actually pretty expirienced with normal editing of wiki code, but I don't particularly understand the intricate programing stuff. For example I notice that some of the infoboxes have fields that don't always apply to the articles, so I looked into adding a parser function into the template so that unused fields don't show up, but I gave up after trying to understand what it means. Anyway thanks for the complements on my work, which I hope to continue. Ellipses485 19:17, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :To do what you said above, if using HTML, simply add a pipe '|' after the word in the brackets (eg. ) Any more questions, just ask me. Joey - Talk 09:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Your 'Complicated Stuff' hey Solar Dragon, I just wanted to let you know I am pretty good with templates, CSS, JS, coding, and parsers so if you have questions such as how to change things or need help, just ask me on my talk page. I'm pretty experienced :) Thanks! Joey - Talk 09:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) can u help me how do you become a sysop and change the feat articles off of amy i want to see something else(Phillip J. Fry 00:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC)) Spotlight Request Hi. Futurama Wiki looks really nice; you guys have a great skin! There are a few issues before I can add you to the spotlight list. First your sitenotice is very long; it needs to be 2 lines or shorter. Secondly, your mainpage is really too wide for a 1024px screen - it hangs off the edge by about 150 px; can you make it narrower? You have a small handful of that should be taken care of as well. Finally, while you have the required 100 non-stub articles, you also have over 500 articles in your stub category; could you maybe reassess whether some of those are really stubs? It really looks a bit offputting to have nearly every page anybody clicks on show a big box which says it's a stub.... Please let me know when you have taken care of these things and I'll be happy to add you guys to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Infosphere Don't get me wrong, the Infosphere is a great site and is much more developed us, and I can't pretend I haven't used it to double check facts before. But I'm more than a little disconcerted that you are using the Infosphere as a source for content (the Channel √2 News page for example) without questioning whether they're even right (they can be as wrong as we can). I guess my point is that I decided to become involved in this wiki because I would love to help it become something interesting and noteworthy on it's own; something more in the vein of a partnership in love for the show with other Futurama communities like the Infosphere, rather than a competetor or rival to them. It's certainly easier to mooche content from them to help finish our articles, but that's not really fair to them or us to do so. Ellipses485 20:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't steal everything off them. Only pictures and I check appearances on there etc. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of stealing from them. But I think some people are, as I've seen several articles that seem to be coppied directly from bits of the Infosphere pages. Something to watch out for I guess. And I'd be happy to help with the campaign against the stubs. Ellipses485 21:26, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::That's OK. I haven't been copying but I have been refreshing my memory by looking through the Infosphere pages. I only put in information that I am sure happened and put it into my own words. I am not directly copying Solar Dragon (Talk) 21:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) New Stuff Are you liking some of the new stuff I put up here? :P Joey - Talk 04:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :The forum is a nice touch. That would help when we do get a Spotlight. A lot of the stuff is looking good like the fact you can now vote to be in all forms of adminship status and rollback. I really don't understand how you did it though. It would be way too complicated for me. Well done. Solar Dragon (Talk) 04:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Episode Images I have all the futuramas on dvd (oh yeah), so I could get screenshots for the episode pages and some of the character pages. I'm just posting this message to make sure your ok with it and that all the images won't just be deleted off the wiki straight away (had a bad experience like that before). Can you reply to my talk page so I get that little new messages bar, so I know I can start. P.S if their any image categories I should add to these images? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) dude what are you doing i just edited them the you know pictures did i do something wrong if so explain what good bye,(Phillip J. Fry 20:24, 14 June 2009 (UTC)) Hello please help i accidentlly messed up the luck of the fryrish page can you please fix it if you can thanks from ,Fry